


Sheith Fluff Month

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff month, one shots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: Serie de OS o relatos cortos sobre Shiro y Keith siguiendo los temas de una lista, completando un mes de pura dulzura.





	1. Día 1: Primer encuentro

Él tiene una forma peculiar de envolver regalos.

Era extraño encontrarse con alguien cuya única seña había sido esa, la forma en la que envolvía regalos. ¿Cómo concentrarse en eso cuando había otro montón de cosas de las que podía hablarse? Como su estatura, o la forma en la que sus saludos eran siempre seguros, o que sonreía incluso a los desconocidos y esa sonrisa no se borraba incluso después del cambio de estatus a conocido o el amigo de un amigo. O su cabello, o cosas que seguro no quería que fueran lo primero de lo que se podía hablar porque inevitablemente acababan siéndolo, como las cicatrices, o el brazo… La ausencia del brazo.

Pero “tiene una forma peculiar de envolver…” es ridículo. En especial porque no hay forma de que haya un regalo envuelto cuando uno conocía a alguien por primera vez. Por supuesto que sería algo completamente inesperado.

Entonces ahí estaba. En el patio de atrás de la casa de mi mejor amiga, sosteniendo un vaso a medias con una mezcla rara de cola y un licor que no sabía si era whisky, ron o el hijo de ambos. Y ahí estaba él, hablando con mi amiga de algo que seguramente no era su elección de papel decorado, o moños, o papel para rellenar espacios, porque seguramente hay mejores cosas qué pensar que la maldita envoltura de los regalos.

Reían. Si yo fuera a presentarlo hablaría de su risa, no de... esa otra cosa.

Y de pronto no estaban donde antes los había visto y estaban junto a mí. Mi amiga, su hermano mayor y él. Ella habló conmigo, preguntó por alguien y yo dije que no tenía idea, después de la casa, de su perro, que corría cerca de un grupo convenientemente lejos de nosotros. No habló de él, ni de nada en particular que me hiciera pensar en otra cosa. Después se fueron.

Claro que no puede envolver regalos como los demás, ¡el brazo! Si era algo para hacer que no pensara en el brazo no funcionaba para nada, no había forma que uno no llevara a lo otro.

Me terminé el vaso y quise ignorarlo.

Entré a la casa, me tumbé en el sillón y por fortuna no había nadie más ahí para compartirlo, estaba cansándome. No sabía por qué no me había ido aún. Cerré los ojos por un rato y escuché al perro entrando a la sala, dio vueltas y después lo tenía encima lamiéndome la cara. No quería empujarlo, pero no quería que siguiera haciendo eso. Cuando conseguí hacer que se estuviera quieto en mis piernas, vi que no estaba solo.

El perro bajó de encima de mí y fue al otro sillón. Con él. “Tiene una forma peculiar de hablarle a los perros” es incluso más comprensible, pero no.

— ¿Te cansaste del ruido? —Me pregunta, ni siquiera hay tanto ruido afuera.

Le digo que sí.

—Te entiendo.

—Parecía que entendías mejor eso, ¿no te divertías?

—Sí, pero en realidad no es lo mío—me estaba sonriendo como a un desconocido. Incluso cuando lo sabía no podía sentirse así—. No está mal hacerlo, pero tampoco lo está tomarse un respiro.

—Pensaba que eras más de esos.

— ¿Esos?

—Los que se ríen y son el alma de la fiesta, esos.

—La fiesta no necesita un alma, “esos” a veces ni siquiera disfrutan la fiesta y solo quieren hacer ruido. Además, ¿de verdad crees que esto es una fiesta de “esas”?

No. No lo es, los Holt son incapaces de hacer una fiesta como una “de esas” solía ser. Somos pocos invitados, aunque hay suficiente alcohol ninguno necesita andar por ahí diciendo que está tomando cuál o tal cosa, las parejas son discretas, es una casa y no es divertido bailar en un lugar así.

Me sorprende que él esté aquí. No lo digo. Él se da cuenta.

—Conozco a Matt desde hace años, prefiero venir a su patio que a cualquier otro lugar—aclara aunque no le pregunté nada—, además hoy tenía que venir, según dijeron ellos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te obligaron?

—No—vuelve a reírse, esta vez es diferente pero sigo siendo un desconocido. Agacha la cabeza y se muerde los labios. Hace que se me olvide que es enorme y lo único que pienso es que es muy lindo. Lo siguiente es que no debería pensar eso—, pero insistieron mucho en convencerme, lo estaba dudando incluso cuando sabía que iba a venir de cualquier forma.

— ¿Y con qué te compraron? —Trato de bromear, creo que no me va y que mejor lo dejaré fuera de lo que puedo hacer con él.

—Te vas a reír.

Cuando alguien dice eso es probable que uno no se ría, queda vacunado contra la risa de forma muy efectiva. Recibo mi pinchazo y me quedo esperando la línea final del chiste que no me hará gracia.

Lo veo y me está viendo a la cara. Nunca me había considerado tímido pero la forma en la que me obliga a pasar un trago que ni siquiera tomé me hace replantearme algunas cosas. En definitiva no voy a reírme, pero no sé si pueda sobrevivirlo sin hacer de mí una burla.

—Es que ellos me han hablado mucho de ti—admite con una mueca, como si fuera difícil decir eso frente a mí.

Es más difícil para mí escucharlo sin querer salir corriendo, pero no puedo.

—Nada malo—se apresura a añadir, ojala pudiera ver la clase de cara que tengo, ¿por qué más diría algo así? —, al menos a mí no me lo pareció, no creo que haya nada malo en ti. Bueno, puede haber, nadie es perfecto, aunque, bueno…

—Viniste porque ellos te hablaron de mí—Concluyo y suena más como una pregunta.

Él mira hacia otro lado y asiente.

—Me parece muy raro que no nos hubiéramos visto antes con ellos como amigos en común, a veces me preguntaba si eras real, no sonaba muy real…

Porque seguro lo de los regalos habría hecho que yo pensara que él era real.

—Creo que entonces el problema no somos nosotros.

—Cierto, tenemos amigos algo raros.

—También tú eres raro.

—No soy raro, soy Shiro.

—Keith—contesto como reflejo, por sus ojos y lo que habíamos estado hablando sé que él ya conoce mi nombre. Me siento tonto por no haberlo anticipado, porque yo no sabía el suyo.

Shiro vuelve a reírse, el perro se levanta y le lame la cara sin que pueda evitarlo. Comienza a pelear con él pero es demasiado gentil con el perro. Es demasiado gentil conmigo. Seguro lo es con todo el mundo.

Me pide que espere y se levanta de su lugar, por un momento pienso que tal vez le dije algo malo y ha querido marcharse y no volver a verme por el resto de la tarde, luego me concentro en que es su derecho terminar una conversación en cualquier momento. También es mi derecho, pero mejor decido usar otro derecho y lo espero como me pidió.

Antes de poder siquiera registrar que regresó a la sala conmigo me encuentro con un tubo de acetato enrollado hasta formar un perro como los que hacen los payasos en las fiestas infantiles. Dentro del perro, rellenando el tubo, hay un patrón de textura suave de un color vino muy profundo.

—Me dijeron que fue tu cumpleaños hace poco, pensé en darte algo.

—Es un perro.

Un maldito perro. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Lo siento, es una bufanda. Un perro no cabe ahí.

Por fin lo logra y me hace reír. No es por el chiste, su humor es un verdadero desastre, sino por el perro. ¿Cuál es el proceso por el que debe pasar para pensar en figuras con globos y bufandas?

No puedo dejar de reírme, le agradezco el regalo y sigo, me cuesta respirar y él empieza a preocuparse. Hago un esfuerzo y busco detenerme, necesito parar pero en cuanto veo su cara y luego el perro no pasa ni un segundo y vuelvo a reírme. Me trago la risa, explota y hace que me duela la espalda. Un perro, un perro. Sé que es un perro, te gustan los perros, ¿no? Me encantan. ¿Y la bufanda? Jamás la voy a sacar de ahí, ¿cómo se supone que lo haga?

Él se queda conmigo el resto de la tarde. Insiste en enseñarme cómo deshacer el perro y sacar la bufanda pero me niego a perder eso, cuando se hace más tarde, comienza a hacer frío y se ofrece a acompañarme consigue convencerme de sacar la bufanda.

—Ten tu perro—me dice justo como esos payasos y él sabe que volveré a deshacerme de risa. Rueda los ojos y se cubre la cara.

No me río. Tanto.

Le digo que lo pasé bien y también lo que los Holt me habían dicho de él. No le digo cómo logré notar por mí mismo su sonrisa y lo gracioso y ridículamente adorable que puede ser porque es la primera vez que hablamos y sería demasiado raro. Después miro el perro y pienso que tal vez no sea tan raro como eso y me animo a decirle un par de cosas. Yo me sonrojo al decirlas.

Shiro me pide mi número. Le tiembla la mano cuando me pasa su teléfono para anotarlo pero yo me quedo sin palabras y no puedo ni encontrar mi propio número entre mis contactos.

—Habría sido más fácil si se lo pidieras a Pidge—le digo como excusa después de haberlo encontrado casi un minuto después.

—Entonces no sabrías que lo tengo y que quiero llamarte.

Ojalá tuviera la confianza para decir algo así cuando sé que me tiemblan las manos.

—Nos vemos.

Shiro se va y yo lo veo marcharse. Ignoro la bufanda y el perro vacío, ya no me interesan. Entro a casa y me voy directo a mi cuarto.

Pienso en cómo me dio algo que no esperaba, que me sorprendió y en realidad me gustó bastante. 

Y ni siquiera tuvo que envolverlo.


	2. Día 2: Coqueteando

Las reuniones de los altos mandos eran algo tediosas. Antes de la misión de Kerberos, cada vez que tenía que asistir a una y esperar con absoluta paciencia mientras la Almirante y todos los demás involucrados en la toma de decisiones se empeñaban en desacreditar sus aportaciones o tratar de hacer que el Mayor Holt repensara su elección, Shiro se llenaba de un hartazgo inimaginable. Aun así, una vez que eso quedaba atrás y comenzaban a discutirse los verdaderos detalles de la misión que se tenía en puerta, su interés lograba regresar y de nuevo perderse en la monotonía de cada una de las revisiones que se hacían. Entonces era joven, estaba ansioso por entrar en acción incluso cuando entendía todas las preparaciones que debían hacerse.

Ahora que él debía estar a cargo de muchos de los puntos a exponerse, que su opinión era validada y una suerte de eje para mediar todas las demás aportaciones en torno al asunto que se trataba, no hacía que el asunto fuera menos pesado.

Lo que complicaba más las cosas, era tener a Keith sentado en esa misma mesa con una posición más o menos igual de privilegiada.

Keith era bueno, había demostrado ser capaz en su posición de liderazgo y aceptaba todo lo que conllevaba como alguna vez Shiro esperó que lograra hacer. Era de verdad impresionante, algo que de lo llenaba de satisfacción y un orgullo que esperaba Keith también pudiera sentir. Había crecido.

En cuanto ponía sus ojos en él, comenzaba a dudar esa afirmación. Keith no había crecido. Probablemente él tampoco lo había hecho.

Keith le dejaba la mirada encima, cuando se aseguraba de que lo estuviera viendo también, levantaba las cejas y sonreía de una forma que conseguía hacer que Shiro también quisiera hacerlo. O que dejara de hablar y solo fuera a dónde él estaba, lo cual no podía ser bueno a mitad de una frase clave de la planeación que estaba exponiendo y debía interrumpir para poder sacudirse esa sonrisa, esperando poder retomar la idea que caía sobre la mesa junto con su discreción. Keith ni siquiera se preocupaba por disimular que estaba mirando.

A su sonrisa lo seguía su mirada. Apoyaba el rostro sobre su mano y seguía mirando, incluso parecía no necesitar parpadear en tanto que tuviera a Shiro en el centro de su campo de visión. Cuando Shiro le respondía con un gesto de “no es el momento”, Keith le lanzaba un guiño que desdeñaba por completo el intento de Shiro por intentar pararlo.

No tenía remedio.

Tal vez lo que le frustraba era sentirse tan expuesto, que Keith pudiera meterse en su cabeza con tanta facilidad y cualquier gesto, incluso cuando no había suficiente material para ser tomado como coqueteo llegara a su mente como si fuera justamente eso. Keith lo conocía muy bien, era lindo y sabía cómo llamar su atención.

En más de una ocasión era Shiro quien tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que no era el momento.

Cuando Keith se sentía mucho más audaz que eso le lanzaba besos que Shiro contestaba con una ligera sonrisa o sosteniendo su mirada, lo que reflejaba la audacia del propio Shiro. Los dos sabían que incluso cuando fueran obvios o alguien se diera cuenta no se atreverían a decir nada.  

Solo ocurrió una vez. James Griffin se acercó a sugerirle a Shiro que no era buena idea que Keith se sentara junto a él. No recordaba muy bien el motivo que le había dado pero a partir de ese momento Shiro hizo que quedara claro que no podían poner en discusión el sitio que ocuparía Keith en la sala de juntas. Los pilotos MFE atendían las reuniones de pie desde ese momento.

Keith podía seguir sentado junto a él y tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa.

La gracia del coqueteo suele estar en el juego de llamar la atención de la otra persona, de reflejar el interés y dar a conocer ciertas intenciones no necesariamente explicitas pero orientadas a establecer una relación de alguna forma más profunda. ¿Sería coqueteo entre dos personas que tenían su atención puesta en la otra de forma por completo indiscutible? ¿Cuándo ya conocían sus intenciones y estaban sumergidos en una relación de verdad profunda?

Shiro seguía sintiéndose nervioso cada vez y siempre tenía el temor de sonrojarse demasiado, así que sí. Lo era.

Al final de cada reunión, Keith se quedaba esperando a que se quedaran solos, llegaba a su lado y preguntaba si el Capitán estaba cansado después de tanto discurso. Para entonces Shiro ya no podía aguantar mucho con el juego, tampoco tenía que hacerlo.

Un beso, tal vez dos pero no tan profundos.

—Salgamos de aquí, Capitán—pedía Keith por completo pegado a él.

—Después de ti, líder de Voltron.

Al dejar la sala de juntas se llevaban la formalidad que les había faltado cuando habían sido observados y lo transformaban en su nueva forma de coqueteo, jugando a bailar en torno a límites que sabían a la perfección ya estaban pisando. Límites que no existían en realidad.


	3. Día 3: Heridas

Había pensado en una forma de hacer que volviera a sentirse cómodo. Desde el momento en que había notado la forma en la que se sobre analizaba y de pronto se sentía cohibido cada vez que lo miraba a la cara Keith supo que debía hacer algo. Entendía que Shiro evitara dejarle la vista mucho tiempo, había sido desgastante y probablemente el momento más tenso entre ellos en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Había sido aterrador.

Shiro lo había visto todo, y a pesar de no haber sido él mismo quien había marcado así su rostro, Keith podía saber que se sentía culpable.

Estaban solos, tanto como se podía estarlo en el León que compartían con Krolia y el lobo  (a quien todos habían insistido en llamar “Kosmo” en contra de la voluntad de Keith), no había nadie más en la cabina en ese momento y era la mayor privacidad a la que podían aspirar. Keith trataba de no pensar demasiado, pero era algo incómodo que su relación se hubiera manchado y tambaleado con esto. Quería hablar con él, pasarlo bien como antes por al menos un momento-

Casi parecía haberlo perdido a pesar de haber luchado tanto por traerlo de regreso.

No podía seguir así por más tiempo.

—Shiro—lo llamó, se levantó de su asiento, confiado en que el León seguiría su curso.

Shiro lo miró y después evitó dejar su vista en el rostro de Keith, justo como había pasado durante los últimos días. Keith se adelantó a donde Shiro descansaba y se sentó junto a él.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Shiro mirando hacia abajo, igual que Keith lo hacía.

—Estoy cansándome de esto…

—Creo que es buen momento para ir a dormir.

—No—Keith levantó la vista, encarando a Shiro. A pesar de que los colores eran diferentes en él, se trataba de la misma persona, y Keith tenía el mismo montón de pensamientos revolviéndose en su cabeza con solo mirarlo como siempre le sucedía—. No me refiero a eso, Shiro.

Shiro pareció confundido. Lo miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta y después de un par de segundos así volvió a desviar la mirada.

—Shiro, mírame—pidió Keith.

Shiro lo vio de soslayo, pero tan rápido que Keith tuvo que insistir, e insistir, hasta que se decidió por recurrir al contacto y hacer que Shiro dejara la vista en él, guiando el rostro de Shiro a enfrentarlo y buscando que sus ojos se fijaran en los suyos. Shiro resistió así, y de nuevo la línea de su vista se perdió en otro punto.

— ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? —Preguntó Keith sin soltar a Shiro.

Shiro suspiró, no trató de escapar de la mano de Keith y tan solo se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a intentar. Levantó la mirada hacia él, acompañada por su mano atreviéndose a tocar el rostro de Keith en un gesto muy parecido aunque mucho más delicado. Era cuidadoso con él y Keith se sentía mucho más pequeño en su mano de lo que realmente era, tan solo con la gentileza de sus movimientos. Shiro dejó que sus ojos encontraran los de Keith, después viajaron a otro punto en su rostro que se hizo mucho más obvio bajo el tacto de su pulgar acariciando la piel de su mejilla.

Trazando la cicatriz.

—Te hice daño—murmuró, esta vez no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Lo confrontaba con el dolor que él mismo cargaba en sus palabras.

—No fuiste tú.

—Lo sé, pero está en mi memoria, lo recuerdo a través de él y cuando te veo… Keith, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente.

Esta vez Keith guardó silencio, agachó la mirada y se quedó quieto. No era solo la cicatriz, la situación en sí había sido demasiado intensa. Una parte de él seguía asustada por la fiereza de todo eso, la fuerza de Shiro, el otro Shiro, sus palabras, sus intenciones…

—Yo tampoco puedo—admitió Keith—, pero si era lo único que podía hacer para traerte de vuelta entonces lo haría de nuevo sin dudar. Todavía me asusta mucho pensar que pude haberte perdido otra vez, pero entonces te escucho o te veo y puedo calmarme un poco. Tú estás de regreso y es todo lo que me importa.

Cerró los ojos y tomó un respiro, buscando calmarse después de haber dicho algo así, a veces de verdad era demasiado sencillo ser franco con Shiro. Estaba bien, confiaba en él y eran cosas que quería decir, quería que esto se resolviera y pudieran volver a ser cercanos como antes, pero seguía siendo difícil pensar que se había abierto así para alguien.

Cuando abrió los ojos fue aún más difícil.

Shiro lo miraba con la cara roja.

Keith sintió que su propio rostro respondía a la imagen y el silencio de Shiro.

— ¿Shiro? —Titubeó al llamarlo, Shiro seguía sin soltarlo, paralizado.

—Es que… No es lo único que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza.

Keith soltó un gruñido nervioso y se alejó del calor de la mano de Shiro, él también lo evitó. El silencio regresó y Keith estaba por completo consciente de su respiración y el sonido de sus latidos. ¿Sería tan fuerte en la sala como se sentía dentro de su propio pecho?

Se talló la cara tratando de evitar la sensación de explosión debajo de la piel, buscando mitigar el ardor y evitar el color aunque lo único que hacía era contribuir a sellarlo y hacerlo durar. En un momento de curiosidad miró por encima de su hombro buscando a Shiro para pensar qué debía hacer. Shiro parecía evitar mirarlo también, pero en cuanto Keith pudo verlo con mayor claridad se dio cuenta que Shiro trataba de mirarlo con la misma fallida discreción y tenía la cara todavía encendida. Keith olvidó todo lo que pudo haber estado planeando.

Se dio la vuelta, aún con la mirada agachada. Pudo notar que Shiro también había girado. Respiró profundo y se forzó a sí mismo a dejar de morderse los labios para evitar que su voz dijera cualquier cosa. Necesitaba hablar, más que nunca, pero era imposible. Le tomó un tiempo, pero al final se decidió.

— ¡Yo-!—Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, levantando la mirada y encontrando al otro justo al frente y mucho más cerca de lo que habían pensado. ¿Desde cuándo era tan complicado?

—Tú primero, lo siento—se disculpó Shiro aclarándose la garganta.

—Pero tú querías-

—Sí pero tú también, anda, puedo esperar.

—Shiro, pero.

—Keith—Shiro volvió a llevar su mano a tocarlo, y aunque el movimiento era muy parecido a todas las veces que se apoyaba en su hombro, terminó por tocar su rostro otra vez.

Keith sabía que así evitaba que él escapara de nuevo. Tal vez incluso se obligaba a no hacerlo él mismo, a juzgar por el color que aún conservaba en él.

—Yo… Lo que dije fue en serio—la voz de Keith fue un poco más baja de lo que había pensado, pero lo había dicho y sentía el nudo en su estómago aflojarse de a poco.

—Yo también—contestó Shiro, su voz también respondía a la cercanía entre ellos.

Keith levantó la vista, un poco alarmado y de verdad confundido.

—Pero tú no dijiste… Dijiste que eso no había sido tu intención, lo que dijiste sobre dejarme.

— ¡No! Eso… No, eso no, Keith, yo… Quiero decir que yo también. Yo… Es mi respuesta. Yo también te…—Shiro volvió a ponerse rojo mientras trataba de hablar.

Keith se acercó más y más, mirándolo con verdadero interés y sin considerar si invadía su espacio o no. Solo necesitaba saber el final de eso, podía entenderlo un tanto sugerido por lo que observaba en Shiro y lo que trataba de decir él mismo, pero quería… Quería tener toda la certeza posible.

—Tú también, ¿qué? Dime, Shiro…

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

—Pero quiero oírlo.

Keith estaba casi encima de él, Shiro estaba arrinconado en uno de los muros del León Negro, con Keith cerrándole el paso y obligándolo a que hablara. Shiro tenía razón, tal vez lo sabía. Tal vez.

—Por favor.

Shiro lo miraba a la cara, principalmente porque no había otro lugar a donde mirar con Keith tan cerca de él. Sentía su vista en los ojos, en la cicatriz, en sus hombros apenas cercanos a su campo de visión… En él.

—También te amo.

Keith escuchó eso, su corazón dio un golpe y al siguiente latido sentía que se deshacía. Se escondió de la vista de Shiro, hundiendo la cara en sus manos y además apretándose contra el pecho del otro. Pasó un poco antes de que Shiro pusiera su mano en su espalda, abrazándolo con temblores que no hacían más que recordarle lo que acababa de escuchar. Keith tardó otro poco en decidirse y devolverle el abrazo.

El silencio regresó pero se sentía menos incómodo. Estaba expuesto, sí, pero era justo con quien deseaba hacerlo.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Shiro, un poco más compuesto pero diferente de la seriedad que había estado proyectando en los últimos días.

—Estoy cansado.

Shiro lo mantuvo cerca y sin tener que decirle cómo ni qué pensaba hacer, los dos se recostaron en el colchón que usaba Shiro. Keith se movió para poder abrazarlo mejor, buscando también tener acceso a su rostro, se sentía un poco menos apenado y quería verlo. Quería ver si podía encontrar en Shiro lo mismo que sentía en él, y por supuesto que lo hizo. Shiro volvió a acariciar su rostro como antes, el arrepentimiento se disolvía poco a poco dando paso al afecto. Todo seguía siendo muy reciente, Keith entendía eso, pero había algo mucho mejor para priorizar en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más, preparándose para poder dormir cerca de él, de darle soporte y mantenerse a su alcance. Shiro se impulsó un poco y besó su mejilla, por encima de la marca.

Keith no pensaba en ella con dolor, esperaba que fuera más claro para Shiro y pudiera tranquilizarse. Gracias a que eso había pasado habían conseguido regresar al otro, ahora pasando a un nivel mucho más íntimo y cercano.

—Descansa, Keith—murmuró Shiro acariciándole el cabello.

—Descansa. Te amo.

— ¿Ahora cómo se supone que lo haga? —admitió Shiro acercándose más a él, ocultándose aunque no pudiera verlo. Keith lo agradecía, se sentía igual.

—No lo sé. Yo tampoco voy a poder.

—Somos un desastre.

—Pero estamos juntos.

Podrían acostumbrarse, decirlo y escucharlo hasta que fuera tan natural como se sentía, una parte de ellos sin minimizarse en el vínculo que esperaban forjar a partir de entonces. Estaban juntos, a pesar de todo, a pesar de las dificultades, volvían a estar juntos.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban.


End file.
